


Body of Glitter

by cubhyunjae



Series: SKZ and Dream [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan thrives on pleasure, Fluff and Smut, Hyunjin and Changbin just work here, M/M, Mild Angst, Minho intends to give it to him, Power Bottom! Minho, Sub top! Chan, they're both kinda oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: The origin story of Bang Chan and Lee Minho
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: SKZ and Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636300
Kudos: 66





	Body of Glitter

It was Chan’s first day of college, and god was he nervous. It was his first time in a big college and he was a foreigner. Sure he looked Korean and spoke Korean, but he was born in Australia and grew up there. He was scared of being judged for being an incubus considering not many hell type creatures go to big colleges with heaven type creatures since they often don’t get along. Chan was beyond excited to be at this college however. He was going to be majoring in music production, something that he has been drabbling in since he was in secondary school. Music has been his passion since he was little. It was the only thing that really kept him going when his parents got a divorce. He knew that Felix wasn’t to blame which is why he always defended the younger from his dad. When Felix was brought into Chan’s life, his world became one freckled face brighter. Felix became Chan’s best friend and his most favorite person in the world. He hated to leave him behind in Australia, but he knew Han would take care of Felix. Chan wants the best for Felix, but he also wanted to take an opportunity that he would never get again, which leads him to today. His first day at college. 

“Welcome to Music Appreciation. I am your teacher Professor Lim. Today is going to be boring as we will be doing introductions. I want you to tell us your name, major, and species. We will go in the order in which I call your names,” Professor Lim pulls out his clipboard and begins to call out names.

Chan pulls out his notebook and begins to doodle while humming softly. He grins and begins to doodle Felix as a koala while grinning at the doodle. 

“Bang Chan?” Professor Lim looks at the students making Chan drop his pencil and blush a deep red. 

“Uh, Hi. My name is Bang Chan. I’m majoring in music production. I’m an incubus,” Chan scratches at his neck and blushes while looking away. 

“A what?” several students around Chan begin to scoot away and look at him as if he was a plague. 

“I’m an incubus,” he repeats and looks down while sighing. 

“Why are hell species invading our school?” someone hisses and shakes their head. 

“Give it up will ya? You’re just mad cause you dated a hell species and they broke up with you,” a male close by Chan picks at his nails and looks at the professor, “May I do my introduction?” 

“Go ahead,” Professor Lim sighs softly and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“Lee Minho. I’m a unicorn hybrid,” Minho’s eyes flash a brighter shade of his normal rainbow, “You touch, hurt, or say anything bad about Chan, I won’t hesitate to beat someone’s ass,” Minho smirks and sits next to Chan happily. 

“You, uh, you didn’t have to stick up for me like that,” Chan looks at Minho who leans over and smirks. 

“Oh trust me Chan, you’re going to help me in more ways than one. You’re an incubus and I need to be laid. It’ll benefit both of us. You get your power from my pleasure and I get laid. It’s a win-win situation,” Minho giggles and taps Chan’s thigh while smirking happily. 

Chan blushes before beginning to doodle again as he nervously thinks about what was to come with his relationship with Minho. Chan bounces his leg as the class goes the rest of introductions. Once the introductions are done, Professor Lim begins to go into the basics of what they’ll be learning over the course of the semester. Minho puts his hand on Chan’s thigh and smirks at the incubus. Chan chokes on his own saliva and blushes while looking at him. Minho leans over and whispers into Chan’s ear smirking. 

“Do you have a roommate?” Minho asks and rubs his Chan’s thigh smiling. 

“Technically yes, but he hasn’t shown up yet,” Chan looks at Minho while blushing more. 

“Oh yeah? What’s your dorm number?” Minho looks at Chan smiling before going higher on Chan’s thigh. 

“Ten twenty-five,” Chan looks at Minho who smirks and winks at Chan.

“Awwh we share a dorm? How cute,” Minho smirks and looks at Chan, “What classes do you have today?” Minho giggles and holds Chan’s hand. 

“I just have this class and then music production an hour after this class ends,” Chan’s eyes flash red when Minho brushes over Chan’s cock with his fingers, “Minho,” Chan looks at Minho. 

“Well I have dance at two, can you wait for me?” Minho leans over and bites at his neck, “I can’t wait to watch you come undone,” Minho giggles as Professor Lim dismisses class. 

Chan quickly packs his things and leaves the classroom while being pushed by some of the students making him growl. He walks to the library to hopefully calm down and clear his head from the events that just transpired. Chan sits towards the back of the library in hopes that Minho didn’t follow him. Chan sighs and pulls his phone out to text his best friend, Changbin. He was starting school today too, and Chan just needed to clear his head from the stupid unicorn hybrid. Not too long after Chan texted Changbin, a short male with wings pulls the chair from across Chan out and sits in it. Chan looks at him and smiles. 

“Hey Binnie,” Chan lays his head on the table sighing. 

“Hey Chan. Are you okay? You’ve only been to one class and you already look like you want to quit,” Changbin chuckles softly as his wings flutter. 

“So you know how hell types don’t usually get a good rep? Well I was introducing myself to my music appreciation class and my classmates are all like ‘ew disgusting an incubus’ and then some unicorn hybrid comes up and is like ‘don’t hurt him or I’ll hurt you’ type of situation, I don’t fucking know man. Then all of a sudden he sits next to me and is grabbing my thigh and basically says that we can benefit from each other because I live off of someone’s pleasure and he needs laid. The kicker? He’s my fucking roommate,” Chan whines loudly and shakes his head, “He even touched my dick in class!” Chan looks at Changbin who shakes his head and giggles softly. 

“Sounds like a terrible time Chan! Your roommate wants to help you and you get to dick him down? Why are you complaining again?” Changbin snorts as his wings turn a light shade of yellow. 

“Do you not understand Changbin? He’s a bottom! He wants me to fuck him? What part of I’m a submissive top don’t you get?” Chan whines loudly then chokes on his own saliva when he hears a giggle from the shelf of books next to him. 

“Good thing I’m a power bottom,” Minho walks over to the table and sits in Chan’s lap, “Hi Binnie! It’s been a while,” Minho winks at Changbin who rolls his eyes and chuckles. 

“You know him?” Chan looks at Changbin and shudders when Minho moves his hips. 

“Remember when I told you about my friend from years ago that can be a bit handsy if you were to ever meet him?” Changbin giggles as his wings turn to their normal color. 

“Uh yeah? This is him?” Chan asks and throws his head back when Minho mewls softly in his ear, “Lee Minho,” Chan growls as his eyes flash red making Minho stop and giggle. 

“What baby boy?” Minho smirks and stands up before kissing Chan’s cheek, “I should get going. Need to nap before my dance class. See you later Chan,” Minho winks and leaves the library leaving Chan and Changbin to sit in silence. 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me he would act like that?” Chan looks at Changbin before trying to calm himself down once again. 

“To be fair, he didn’t actually tell me how he would act around you, but he did say he would try and get you to sleep with him at least once,” Changbin smiles at Chan who groans and shakes his head, “I wish you the best?” 

“My dick is gonna be out of commission forever,” Chan sighs before he stands up and looks at Changbin, “We heading to music production?” 

“Of course,” Changbin snorts and stands up with Chan before they walk to their music production class. 

Chan and Changbin walk into their class before Chan cracks his neck and smirks to himself. Changbin rolls his eyes and smirks before they both sit down near each other. The class is spent doing introductions and looking over this semester’s syllabus. Chan spent the entire class period writing lyrics and thinking of different beats he could use for his songs. He had completely forgotten about the unicorn hybrid he shares a dorm with. Chan sighs softly and cracks his back before gathering up his things and putting them in his bag. Chan smiles and looks at Changbin who was gathering his things up as well. When the teacher dismisses them, Chan and Changbin leave the classroom. They both bid each other goodbye before going to their respective dorms. Chan hums softly to a random beat in his head as he walks to his dorm. Chan smiles at himself before walking inside his dorm. Chan puts his bag on the ground by his bed before taking his jeans off. He slips on some sweatpants then slips his shirt off. He sighs and lays on his bed before closing his eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep. 

It wasn’t long into his nap that he wakes up from a weight on his waist. Chan opens his eyes and chokes on his saliva as he sees Minho sitting on his waist wearing only Chan’s shirt and giggling. Chan sits up blushing while looking at Minho who giggles softly. 

“Minho what are you doing?” Chan asks Minho who winks and grinds down on Chan’s cock making the older moan. 

“Can I help you out baby boy?” Minho asks as he continues to grind down on Chan’s cock happily as they both moan out. 

“Minho please,” Chan whines out as Minho grinds down harder onto Chan. 

Minho smirks and slides his hand up Chan’s chest smirking. Chan throws his head back when Minho runs his thumbs over his nipples. Chan shudders as Minho runs his hands down Chan’s chest before digging his nails into Chan’s hips making the older groan in pleasure. Minho smiles and slips the shirt he is wearing off. Minho blushes as Chan looks at Minho in pure lust and adoration. Chan pulls Minho down and presses his lips to Minho’s. Minho blushes a deep red and kisses back while holding Chan’s hands. Minho grinds against Chan making Chan moan against Minho’s lips which allows Minho to slip his tongue into Chan’s mouth. Chan growls and fights with Minho for dominance which he easily lost when Minho grinds onto his cock. Minho pulls away from the kiss to slide down Chan’s body to tug at Chan’s sweatpants. 

“Can I take them off princess?” Minho asks making Chan mewl out and buck his hips, “You like being called princess?” Minho smirks as Chan nods and moans when Minho palms at his cock. 

“Minnie please,” Chan moans out as Minho continues to palm at his cock. 

“Please what princess?” Minho smirks and stops his hand movements. 

“I wanna feel you please,” Chan mewls out as Minho winks and kisses down Chan’s stomach. 

Minho smirks and slips Chan’s sweatpants off before biting his lip seeing the bulge in Chan’s boxers. He had suspected that Chan was big, but not this big. Chan looks at Minho while blushing as Minho slowly slides Chan’s boxers off. It was only at that moment that Chan realized Minho was completely naked. Minho giggles softly as Chan blushes and moans out when Minho licks the head of Chan’s cock. Chan grips the sheets when Minho deep throats the older male. Minho moans around him before pulling off and getting back onto Chan’s lap. 

“Princess, I need you to stretch me out. I can only do so much with my fingers baby boy,” Minho smirks as he pulls out a bottle of lube while keeping eye contact with Chan. 

Chan blushes and opens the lube before spreading some on his fingers and looks at Minho who nods as an okay for Chan to enter. Chan circles Minho’s entrance before sliding his finger inside of Minho making the younger moan. Chan blushes a deep red and moans out when Minho latches onto his neck. Minho moans as Chan moves his finger inside of his hole. Minho shoves back onto Chan’s finger before wiggling his hips in a silent ask for more. Chan growls as his eyes turn red and he adds two more fingers making Minho moan loudly and grip onto Chan. Chan looks over Minho’s body in amazement to see the glitter that covers his body, sparkling. Minho throws his head back as Chan shoves his fingers deeper into Minho. Minho pants and sucks a hickey into Chan’s chest. Chan moans out as he scissors Minho’s entrance to open him up. Minho looks at him and blushes a deep red before shoving his ass down on Chan’s fingers. 

“Fuck me princess,” Minho moans out and takes Chan’s hand and moves his hand smirking. 

Chan grabs a condom from his dresser and hands it to Minho. Minho tears open the corner of the foil and pulls the condom out. He giggles and turns around so his back is facing Chan as he begins to put the condom on Chan’s cock smirking. Chan moans out as Minho begins to move his hand on Chan’s cock before grabbing the lube and lubing up Chan’s cock. Chan moans out loudly and throws his head back groaning. Chan grips Minho’s hips as Minho moves his hands on Chan’s cock. Minho turns around and takes Chan’s cock in his hand and moves to hover over Chan. 

“Ready princess?” Minho asks and smirks before slowly sinking down onto Chan’s cock. 

Chan grips at Minho’s hips and moans loudly. Minho blushes and moans once he’s all the way down on Chan’s cock. Chan runs his fingers down Minho’s sides as Minho blushes and looks at him. Minho slowly begins to lift himself up before slamming down causing the both of them to moan loudly. Minho blushes a deep red as he continues to fuck himself on Chan’s cock at the same pace. Chan begins to thrust up into Minho as Minho slides down making the younger moan out in pleasure. Chan groans and grips onto Minho as he meets Minho’s every slide down with a thrust up inside of him. Minho grips onto Chan while blushing as he slams down onto Chan’s cock as Chan slams up into them making them both cry out in pleasure. Chan grips Minho’s hips and flips them over so Minho is on his back. Minho blushes and looks up at Chan who grins, eyes red and filled with lust. Chan leans down and latches onto Minho’s neck as he slams deep inside of the younger. Minho cries out and digs his nails into Chan’s back as Chan slams into Minho again. Minho moans loudly as Chan sucks a hickey into Minho’s neck while falling into a rhythm of sliding out almost all of the way and slamming into him. Minho moans loudly as each thrust into him hits that bundle of nerves that has him seeing stars. Minho grips onto Chan as Chan sucks another hickey into his neck while slamming into Minho. Minho moans out loudly while Chan chuckles against his neck as he continues slamming into the spot inside of Minho. Minho drags his nails down Chan’s back as Chan’s thrusts become sloppy and unrhythmic. Chan drags his teeth down Minho’s neck to his collarbone while thrusting more inside of Minho. Minho cries out loudly as Chan sucks on his collarbone while thrusting into Minho, the pooling of pleasure setting in both of their stomachs. 

“Princess! I’m so close!” Minho throws his head back in pleasure as Chan continues to thrust into Minho. 

“Me too!” Chan moans out loudly and thrusts harder into Minho as Minho drags his nails down Chan’s back. 

Chan growls and thrusts into Minho faster as Minho cries out in pleasure before digging his nails in deep and painting his and Chan’s chest with white. Minho’s walls clenching down on Chan pushes him over the edge with one final thrust. Minho’s legs twitch slightly at the overstimulation making Chan chuckle as he pulls out of Minho who whines when Chan pulls out. Chan pulls the condom off and ties it before throwing it away. He walks to the bathroom before grabbing a washcloth and wetting it with warm water. He walks back out to Minho before slowly wiping him up of cum. Minho smiles at Chan before taking the washcloth and wiping off Chan’s stomach and chest. Chan throws the washcloth into the dirty laundry hamper that he had set up early this morning. Minho pulls him down and kisses Chan happily making the older kiss back and chuckle. 

“Why don’t we get dressed and sleep for a bit okay?” Chan grins and grabs his sweatpants before slipping them on. 

“I guess,” Minho slips his boxers and Chan’s shirt on before laying on Chan when the older lays down. 

Chan smiles at Minho and holds him close as his eyes flash to his normal purple and red. Minho snuggles into Chan before falling asleep listening to Chan’s heartbeat. Chan closes his eyes and falls asleep not long after Minho falls asleep. 

For the next three months, this dynamic continued. Whenever Minho needed dick, Chan was there to give it. The problem only came about a month and a half ago when Chan decided to start taking Minho on dates. Chan couldn’t help but fall for the younger unicorn hybrid male. Chan slowly began to fall in love with the younger so he decided to do the only thing he knew, he pushed Minho away. He began to spend the night at the production room or the library. He tried to avoid Minho at all costs. It’s not like the younger liked him that way anyway, he only wanted his dick. Chan sighs and sits down at his music production desk and sighs more. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Changbin snorts as Chan nods and shakily begins typing his password to unlock the computer, “Are you okay?” 

Chan looks over at Changbin, the bags under his eyes evident, “Define okay.” 

“Jesus Christ Chan! When was the last time you fucked Minho?” Changbin looks at Chan who chuckles and shrugs. 

“About two and a half weeks ago,” Chan runs a hand through his dyed purple hair which he had just recently decided to do. 

“Chan you look like shit. Why don’t you come out to lunch with Hyunjin and I,” Changbin looks at him as Chan shrugs and nods, “Actually you don’t have a choice. You’re coming with us,” Changbin shakes his head and slips his headphones on to start his music. 

Chan rolls his eyes and begins to open the production programs that he needs to finish the project they were working on for class. 

While Chan and Changbin begin to work on their music production, Hyunjin and Minho are busy working on their duo choreography for a dance recital the dance team is working on. Currently they were taking a break due to Minho crying into Hyunjin’s chest with Hyunjin rubbing his back and trying to comfort him. 

“You have to use your words to tell me what’s wrong hyung,” Hyunjin sighs and holds Minho close to his chest. 

“For two weeks and three days I haven’t even been able to hold Chan’s hand. I haven’t been able to cuddle him. I haven’t been able to kiss him. I haven’t even been able to hold his face in my hands like he likes when he feels insecure and needs me to reassure how beautiful he is. I have barely heard his voice these past two weeks. I miss him so much,” Minho sobs and curls into a ball at the thought of the incubus, “Maybe people were right. Maybe hell type creatures are awful and mean,” Minho sobs and grips onto the sweatpants of the younger male. 

“There has to be a reason why he’s being so distant. Maybe he’s dealing with something that he can’t talk about, but why don’t you come to lunch with Changbin and I okay? Lunch will be on us,” Hyunjin smiles at Minho who nods his head and sniffles. 

“I miss my princess,” Minho pouts and looks at Hyunjin who nods his head and sighs softly before texting Changbin that the plan was in motion, “Do you think he misses me?” 

“I think so,” Hyunjin nods before Minho grins and walks back to the dance floor and turns the music on, “More than you know,” Hyunjin mumbles to himself before going over to Minho and beginning to practice their choreography. 

After an hour both parties decide to call it a day and to head to lunch. Hyunjin tells Changbin to have Chan facing away from the door so Minho wouldn’t see Chan. Once Changbin and Chan arrived at the small restaurant, Changbin pulls out a chair for Chan. Chan rolls his eyes and sits down on the chair before looking at the menu. The restaurant door opens causing Changbin to snap his head up and make eye contact with Hyunjin and Minho. Hyunjin pulls Minho to the table and makes him sit next to the male with a black beanie. Hyunjin sits next to Changbin and silently begins to look at the menu. 

“What’s the point of inviting me if you two are just gonna be silent? And who’s this huh? You didn’t tell me there was gonna be a fourth person!” Minho pouts and looks through the menu. 

Chan’s eyes widen and his eyes flash red as he glares at Changbin, “I wasn’t aware there would be a fourth either,” Chan looks at the menu and grips at his jeans when he feels the excitement radiating off of the glittered male. 

“Princess?” Minho looks at Chan who bites at his lip ring, also a new addition to him. 

Chan looks at Minho who cries out and lunges at Chan. The older of the two catches him and holds him close while shaking slightly. Minho looks at Chan before gasping. 

“You look like shit Chan!” Minho slaps a hand over his mouth before going to sit back in his chair. 

“Yeah well, the only person I get pleasure from I’ve been avoiding for the past two and a half weeks,” Chan chuckles and quiets down as the waitress walks over and smiles. 

“What can I get for you?” she smiles and looks at the group happily. 

The group of four boys begin to list out their drink orders. When Minho looks down at the menu to decide what to eat he decided to let the more curious and manipulative side out. Minho’s eyes flash gold before looking up at Hyunjin. Hyunjin tilts his head seeing the once rainbow eyes now the same color as the glitter that covered Minho’s skin. Once the waitress leaves Chan looks over at Minho and smiles brightly. Minho looks at Chan and giggles softly while blushing lightly. 

“Hi princess,” Minho smiles at Chan who blushes and looks down at his hands. 

“Hi Minnie,” Chan smiles and holds his hand out for Minho to which the younger immediately responds with grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together. 

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Minho pouts as Chan blushes and bites at his lip piercing, “And when did you dye your hair and get your lip pierced?” 

“Do you not like it?” Chan frowns slightly as color seemed to drain again from his face. 

“No no, I didn’t say that. I love it. It looks great on you,” Minho smiles as Chan seems to brighten up again, “Now answer my question baby boy,” Minho demands before growling lowly when the waitress comes back with their drinks. 

“Have you lovely gentlemen decided what to eat?” she smiles at the group who nods their heads, “Alright! What can I get for ya?” 

Changbin and Hyunjin happily tell the waitress what they would like to eat. The waitress turns to Minho who looks at the menu before looking at the waitress, his eyes still bright gold. 

“What about you darling?” the waitress smiles at Minho who glares slightly but smiles. 

“I’ll take the tteok-bokki please,” Minho smiles at the waitress who nods and looks at Chan. 

“What can I get for you handsome?” the waitress winks at Chan who blushes making Minho growl.

“He’ll take the same thing as me,” Minho glares at the waitress who raises her eyebrow but nods her head and leaves the table. 

“Jesus Minho. She was just being nice,” Changbin shakes his head making Minho scoff. 

“She was very clearly hitting on my Channie,” Minho glares at Changbin who puts his hands up in defense. 

“Wait a minute, your Channie? How can I be yours? You’re not even my boyfriend,” Chan looks at Minho confused. 

“Well maybe I would if you wouldn’t have ghosted me for the past two and a half weeks!” Minho looks at Chan, tears lining his eyes. 

“Maybe I wouldn’t have left if you wouldn’t just use me for my dick!” Chan’s eyes begin to get watery as he stares at Minho. 

“Wait, Chan. You really think that I was only using you to have sex with you?” Minho’s eyes turn back to their normal rainbow as Chan lets a few tears fall as he nods, “Oh princess. That’s not true at all! Yeah I love sleeping with you, but I also love sleeping with you. I love to hold your hand in class when you think people are judging you. I love to hug you every time I come back to the dorm from classes. I love to cuddle you at night as you snuggle into me and mumble lyrics to yourself. I love to hold your face in my hands and tell you how beautiful you are when you feel insecure. Fuck Chan! I love you! I’m in love with you,” Minho wipes his eyes and looks into Chan’s eyes noticing the tears running down Chan’s face. 

“I love you too Minnie. I love you so much Minho,” Chan pulls Minho close to him and kisses him deeply. 

Minho smiles and kisses him back before pulling away and looking at him, “Be mine Chan? Please?” 

“Yes Minnie. I’m all yours. I always was,” Chan smiles at Minho and hugs him tightly. 

“Fucking finally,” Hyunjin and Changbin shake their heads and sigh softly. 

“My princess,” Minho smiles at Chan happily while holding his hand. 

“My Minnie,” Chan giggles and kisses him again. 

Minho kisses back happily with one thought in his mind, Chan was finally all his.


End file.
